


Демон

by Riakon



Category: Da Vinci's Demons
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 07:44:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19291330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: Джироламо Риарио. Его личный кошмар. Его персональный ужас. Тот, кого он рад ненавидеть больше всего на свете и тот, кого ненавидеть он врят ли сможет. Его мучитель. Его искуситель.Его главный демон.





	1. Chapter 1

Боль разрывала голову на части. Боль, казалось, была повсюду, она била в голову снова и снова словно гонг, что раздается над ухом. Лео с трудом разлепил глаза и заставил себя осмотреться. Взгляд ни на чем не мог толком сфокусироваться, зацепиться и эта головная боль. Со стоном перевернувшись, Лео попытался приподняться на руках, что стоило ему огромных усилий.

Он попытался сесть, но сил на это не хватало. Уже готовый бросить эту бесполезную затею Лео ощутил, что чужие руки подхватили его и помогли устроиться поудобнее. В нос ударил непривычно сильный запах мужского тела, но через мгновенье он растворился, словно его и не было. Спиной прислонившись к чему-то холодному, Леонардо не сумел сдержать болезненного стона. Тихий голос прозвучал неподалёку, но слов художнику разобрать не удалось. Голова кружилась, а к горлу подступали тошнота.

Окинув мутным взором это место, Лео понял, что смотреть бесполезно — перед глазами все было расплывчатым и тёмным, словно наступила вечная ночь, и он никак не мог разглядеть кто же рядом с ним. Пытаясь угадать личность человека, что помог ему, Леонардо принялся вспоминать события последних дней, но они представляли собой сумбурную кашу из различных образов.

Золотистые с лёгкой рыжиной волосы, стайки людей снующих туда-сюда, крики и взрыв, оглушающий, мощный. Подняв руку, Лео прижал пальцы к вискам изо всех сил. Его что же, накрыло взрывом? Почему же так больно? Что случилось там, и где было это самое там? Во Флоренции? Вряд ли, эти башенки и купола определенно не оттуда. От мыслей Лео стало дурно, тошнота усилилась, и чужой запах снова обнял его, заставляя лечь на что-то мягкое. 

Нет! 

Художник рванулся вверх, цепляясь пальцами за чью-то рубашку, и заставляя себя почти что сесть, повиснув на руках и прохрипеть:

— Где я?

Сил удержаться в этом положении не хватало, но та же рука, сильная, но тонкая снова подхватила его под спину, прислоняя к стене. Голос снова что-то сказал, но до мутного сознания. Лео не снизошло понимания и на этот раз. Он попытался повторить вопрос, но сознание померкло.

 

Второй раз художник пришёл в сознание от голода. Ему ужасно хотелось есть, и, открыв глаза он снова принялся осматриваться. Сейчас он уже различал нечёткие очертания комнаты, но было слишком темно. Поднос с едой стоял неподалёку, словно предугадывая его желания. Лео осторожно взял чашку в руки и принялся пить густой бульон, дивясь тому, как неведомый хозяин догадался о его проблемах и трудностях, предвидел его желания.

Держать чашку долго было трудно, поэтому художник делал перерывы. Чувствовать в руках слабость было делом непривычным, а потому Леонардо пытался прогнать ее, а не приспособиться. Пустые руки тоже были для него проблемой, ведь почти всегда художник был чем-то занят. Теперь же пустота не давала ему покоя. Отставив чашку, Лео принялся сжимать и разжимать пальцы снова и снова, желая вернуть им прежнюю чувствительность, а в это время его цепкий взор пытался различить всё множество оттенков темноты. Темные, расшитые позолотой шторы, слабый свет окна на ней, хотя, кажется, ему только блазнится что он есть.

Пальцы постепенно ’оттаивали’ и обретали былую чувствительность, но Лео не останавливался до тех пор, пока не сумел уверенно взять в руки ложку. 

Теперь стоило сделать следующий шаг — подняться. Спустив ноги с узкой кровати, Леонардо ощутил ступнями мягкий ковер и прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь его теплом. Рывок. Подъем оказался сложнее чем он думал и кровь прилила к голове ударяя в висок с такой силой, что он пошатнулся и рухнул обратно. Перед глазами почернело.

Переждав этот миг Лео заставил себя снова подняться, и еще несколько мгновений, пока не сумел удержаться на ногах не чувствуя себя так, будто он вот-вот упадет в обморок. 

Несколько шагов до шторы показались ему едва ли не самым длинным путем, пройденным за всю его жизнь. Тяжелая портьера поддалась с большим трудом, но вид из зарешеченного окна оказался художнику не знаком. Здесь не было ни высоких шпилей, ни маленьких домов, не было даже людей. Впереди простирался лес, темный и мрачный, небо было скрыто тучами и ни одной подсказки, где же он.

Лео ощутил, что голова кружится и ему необходимо снова прилечь. Пройти весь путь ему не удалось, мир померк. Пол встретил его дружелюбным меховым ковром. На краю сознания художник уловил, что дверь распахнулась и его куда-то понесли, но, несмотря на все его страстное желание понять кто и куда его несёт, Лео не смог открыть глаз.

 

Придя в себя в третий раз Лео почувствовал, что что-то изменилось. Головная боль почти прошла, он чувствовал себя лучше, намного лучше. Дернувшись, чтобы проверить, что случилось с его головой, Лео понял, что полностью обездвижен. Глаза постепенно привыкали к темноте, и теперь он отчетливо видел кирпичную стену, маленькое окошко почти под потолком, через которое лился мягкий лунный свет. 

Осмотревшись, Леонардо увидел, что его руки крепко скованы за спиной, цепь намотана на катушку, крепящуюся к потолку, а край цепи прикреплен к штырю, вбитому в стену. Ощущение беспомощности прокатилась склизким комом по позвоночнику, заставив поёжиться от неприятия. Тихие шаги, доносившиеся из угла, становились громче, и Лео поднял голову, чтобы узнать кто же здесь вместе с ним.

Художнику стоило только кинуть взор на мужчину и узнавание пришло сразу же. Граф Джироламо Риарио собственной персоной. Только у него такая фигура, только у него могут быть такие выделяющиеся и заметные скулы. Только у него могут быть такие тёмные глаза, что даже когда он вышел на свет их цвета все равно не различить. Он похудел с их последней встречи, отметил художник хмурясь. Странно, он ведь видел Риарио столько времени назад, что он делает у него в заточении?

Как и прежде во всем чёрном, как и прежде подтянутый и застёгнутый на все пуговицы, как и прежде властный и хитрый противник. И такой же фанатичный как и сам Лео. Или же нет?

— Доброй ночи, граф. — голос да Винчи звучал глухо и тихо. Он сам удивился твердости и уверенности своего голоса. А впрочем, разве ему есть что терять?

— Добро пожаловать, художник. — Отозвался в тон ему граф, и издевательски улыбнулся. — Я надеюсь, что вам тут понравится. Правда, боюсь, рисовать тут нечем, но не бойтесь, у нас много развлечений. Вам не придется скучать.

— Разве? — Леонардо искренне засомневался. — Лично мне тут уже скучно, граф. И к слову — где это «здесь»? 

— Это вам ещё предстоит узнать, художник. Не торопите события. — Покровительственно ответил Риарио, подходя ближе к скованному пленнику. — Вам вообще придётся довольно много узнать об особенностях и распорядках этого места. Но, боюсь, каждый ответ имеет свою цену, а вопросов и у вас и у меня предостаточно для того, чтобы сыграть в одну любопытную игру. 

Лео насторожился. Игру? Это слово было произнесено так, что он не сомневался в том, что игра не придется ему по вкусу. 

— И что это за игра? — настороженно спросил художник.

— Сущий пустяк. — Легко отозвался Риарио. — Ради каждого ответа на вопрос вам придется исполнять по одному моему желанию. Прихоть на прихоть. Честно, как мне кажется. 

Желание это не пустяк, но это не настолько ужасно, как он подумал в самом начале. Или же чутье его подводит? Может, желания Риарио не имеют ничего общего с представлениями и ожиданиями Леонардо? Может все на самом деле будет так ужасно, что стоит отказаться, не смотря на то, что сам художник никогда не слыл трусом? Впрочем, вряд ли у него есть выбор.

— А что будет если я откажусь играть с вами, граф? Или же мне не понравится ваше желание?

— Тогда я найду способ заставить вас выполнить его, не давая ответов на ваши вопросы. Я бы не рекомендовал отказываться, но это ваше право. 

Лео попытался всмотреться в лицо графа, но тот, не желая вести поединок взглядов отвернулся к окошку и, подняв голову, устремил взор в пространство.

— К слову, солгать вам не удастся. Среди книг Рима есть один прелюбопытнейший экземпляр в котором описывалось действие яда, который реагирует на ложь. Точнее не на неё, а на...

— Сердцебиение. — Догадался Леонардо. — Так вот почему мне было так плохо все это время. 

— Именно. — Граф кивнул и подошёл вплотную. — Это «лекарство» будет действовать в течении недели, так что боюсь тебе придется избегать в это время волнений. Любые переживания могут дурно сказать на твоем здоровье. 

Художнику ничего не оставалось, как принять предложенную игру и он согласился.

— Тогда не будем медлить и начнем прямо сейчас. — Усмехнулся граф. — Я хочу чтобы вы ответили мне на простой вопрос. Вы любите Лукрецию Донати?

Лео опешил от подобного вопроса. Он думал, что его будут расспрашивать о его изобретениях, или важных событиях последних дней, которые он никак не мог вспомнить, но такого вопроса от графа он не ожидал. Какой вообще толк спрашивать об этом? Хотя это был отличный шанс понять, не дурят ли его. Вполне возможно, что плохое самочувствие было ничем иным, как последствием удара головой, который мог произойти от взрыва.

— Нет, — чуть поразмыслив ответил Лео, почувствовав как в глазах потемнело, он мгновенно потерял координацию. Ударившись коленями об пол, он понял, что все сказанное графом — правда. 

Над головой раздался едва ли не горестный вздох и Лео услышал укоризненный голос Риарио:

— Ну, зачем ты так, а? Разве есть мне смысл лгать тебе, если ты и так в моих руках, художник? Но нет, нужно обязательно проверить самому. Впрочем, понимаю. Я бы и сам так поступил, чтобы проверить — не обманывают ли меня.

Несколько секунд Лео старался успокоиться и вскоре ему это удалось. Тьма перед глазами расступилась, и он увидел, как граф со странным выражением лица смотрит на него. Через секунду оно вновь стало непроницаемым, и граф кивнул.

— Задавай свой вопрос, художник. Я честен с тобой, можешь не сомневаться.

— Где я? — Без раздумий спросил Леонардо. 

— Ты в моих владениях. 

— Это ничего не объясняет. Конкретнее, в какой мы стране?

— Это уже второй вопрос. Будь внимательнее, пока мы играем в эту игру. Иначе ты рискуешь пропустить нечто важное. 

Граф прошелся по комнате, придвинул к себе стул и сел на него, не спуская глаз с пленника. Лео нахмурился. Что это за фарс? Зачем это? Он прекрасно знал, что Риарио логичен, как и он сам, но тогда к чему цепи и похищение, к чему дурацкая игра? К чему все это безумие?

Тем временем граф задал свой второй вопрос.

— Что ты испытываешь к Лоренцо де Медичи?

«Что за вопросы такие? Один безумнее другого!»- нахмурился Леонардо.

— Его великолепие не вызывает во мне никаких чувств кроме дружеских. Но к чему это? Какой тебе в этом толк, граф?

Риарио поднял брови и вздохнул.

— Я не просил тебя задавать вопросы. Только отвечать на них, и потому, боюсь, мне придется тебя наказать. Что же до твоего вопроса... — граф помолчал несколько мгновений, и, кивнув своим мыслям, отозвался — то тебе придется самому ответить на этот вопрос однажды. Я не буду тебя торопить, но как только ты ответишь, то я отпущу тебя. Будем считать, что твоя главная цель пребывания здесь — понять меня. 

Риарио поднялся со стула, и, пройдя к устройству соединенному с катушкой стал медленно проворачивать рычаг, заставляя цепь укорачиваться, а самого Лео приподниматься.

— Ты ведь не говорил об этих правилах, граф, — напомнил Леонардо, стараясь сдержать рвущуюся насмешку. 

— Конечно нет, — Риарио улыбнулся, продолжая натягивать цепь, — но как я уже говорил, тебе предстоит узнать многое о правилах поведения в этом месте. Одно из них — «молчание — золото». Советую запомнить это правило на будущее, художник. 

Леонардо застыл в неудобной позе. Он стоял на носочках, а его руки были задраны вверх настолько, насколько это было вообще возможно, принося плечам ужасную боль. Ноги затекли довольно быстро, несмотря на все попытки расслабиться. 

— Ты задал целых два лишних вопроса, так что тебе придется стоять так двадцать минут. Думаю, это поможет тебе накрепко запомнить этот урок. 

Лео увидел, как граф направляется к двери, и, едва он скрылся, Леонардо попытался подобраться поближе к рычагу, но не смог сделать и шага. Всего за несколько минут в такой позе его голова ужасно заболела, в теле появилась жуткая ломота, боль и непреодолимая слабость. Он держался так долго, как только мог, боль не позволяла ему упасть в обморок сразу.

Однако сопротивляться снадобью долго было не в его силах, так что Лео весьма скоро обмяк в цепях. Сквозь забытье он ощутил, как оковы ослабли и его сняли. Чужие руки — мужские, судя по размеру и длине пальцев — и, кажется, те же самые, что он встречал в самые первые разы, уложили его на что-то мягкое и принялись разминать плечи и ноги. На миг ему показалось, что он слышит голос Риарио, но это было невозможно, поэтому в воспаленном от боли сознании с кристальной ясностью возник один-единственный вопрос:

«Что за чертовщина здесь творится?»


	2. Chapter 2

Уставший от боли художник спал так долго, что казалось, он проспал целую вечность, и он бы поверил, что все произошедшее было сном, если бы не боль, периодически сводящая его мышцы. Нет, кажется, ему все-таки не привиделось это. Правда, он был не уверен, не приснилось ли ему то, как его снимают и разминают ноги и руки, но это легко было проверить.

Открыв глаза, Леонардо увидел, что он снова прикован. Та же самая комната, но цепи ослаблены. Значит приснилось. Хотя до чего же это было реально! Нужно было бежать. Чувство тревоги поднялось из груди и осталось где-то в горле. Нужно поскорее освободиться от цепей и сбежать из графских земель обратно в родную Флоренцию. У него ещё столько дел — поиски Книги Жизни, разгадки тайн вечности, поиски матери, в конце концов! У него просто нет времени сидеть здесь и ждать, пока Риарио соизволит его отпустить.

Хотя, если вспомнить, тот обещал выпустить Лео как только он поймёт почему же он здесь. Почему ему задают странные вопросы. Какое значение может иметь его личная жизнь для графа. Да, он не относился к нему плохо, но возможно ли предположить, что граф хочет подружиться? Бред безумца! Художник разозлился на себя и отчаянно принялся размышлять. Если бы граф жаждал дружбы, то не было бы кандалов, не было бы боли и яда. Нет, тогда его бы обхаживали долго, в графских традициях.

Может быть, Риарио нуждается в информации о своей кузине? О Лоренцо? Тогда при чем же здесь он, ведь у Риарио наверняка есть те, кто достаточно хитры и опытный в шпионаже. Нет, он нужен ему не как шпион и обладатель важной информации.

А может быть он себя недооценивает? Может быть, у него есть нужная информация как у военного инженера или искателя Книги Жизни, а все эти вопросы лишь ширма? Дьявол! Как же сильно ему не хватает воспоминаний последней недели перед заточением. Что же там произошло? Что? 

Размышления прервал скрип двери. Граф Риарио прошёл в комнату, едва слышно ступая по холодному полу, на котором сидел и размышлял. Да Винчи. 

— Я вижу ты сегодня не так уж и плох. Готов к игре?

Его радостное настроение ничуть не радовало самого художника.

— Я бы не против, но для начала мне нужно справить нужду. 

— О, не стесняйся. — Граф ухмыльнулся и кивнул в сторону. В самом тёмном углу, как сейчас удалось разглядеть Леонардо, находился туалет, такой, которым пользовались ещё триста лет назад.

— Да у вас тут чудо техники! — с напускной радостью заметил художник и, осторожно поднявшись, медленно прошёл к сливу, ведущему куда-то на улицу. 

Нда.., через туалет сбежать не удастся, да и заодно теперь он знает точную толщину стен. Штырь с концом цепей выдернуть ему не удастся, скорее всего, его вбили туда на всю длину. Сами цепи тоже очень крепкие. И что теперь? Разве его удержат эти оковы? Или проще будет сыграть с Риарио в его игру?

Отойдя от туалета, Леонардо внимательно посмотрел на графа. В глазах того плясали смешинки. Это что, загадка специально для него? Как было тогда, под куполом? 

— Что дальше, граф? Чего вы пожелаете сегодня?

— Ваша дерзость меня забавляет, — признался Джироламо, — но тянуть не будем, перейдем сразу к сути. Сегодня я хочу, чтобы вы занялись тем, чем занимались так долго. Я хочу, чтобы вы нарисовали портрет одного человека. Набросок или полный для меня не имеет значения, но к вечеру он должен быть готов. В противном случае мне снова придётся вас наказать. Что бы вы там не думали, это не приносит мне большого удовольствия, так что я надеюсь на ваше благоразумие.

— Человека? — Лео усмехнулся. — Уж не ваш ли, граф?

— Нет, художник. — Отозвался Риарио, оборачиваясь в дверях и, подав слугам знак идти, с издевательской улыбкой посмотрел в глаза Леонардо. — Ваш.

Лео опешил. Ему только стало казаться, что у него хотя бы есть какие-то варианты, как этот мерзавец снова спутал его карты. Свой собственный портрет? К чему? Зачем? Непонимание раздражало, бесило. 

Едва граф вышел как слуги стайкой вошли в комнату, ставя вне пределов досягаемости Лео полноразмерное зеркало. Перед самим художником поставили полотно, набор кистей, красок и несколько карандашей. Взяв один из них в руки, пленник нахмурился. Не всякий художник мог такие себе позволить. Зачем же эта игра графу? 

— Эй! Уважаемые! Синьорита! Эй! — Лео бросился к слугам, пока те не ушли, но люди кинулись к двери скорее, чем напуганные голуби, делая вид, что не слышат его обращений. — Эй, остановитесь! Почему вы...

Молодой слуга не дал ему договорить, выскакивая за дверь со словами «Господин не велел. Я с вами не говорю». 

«Не велел?» — подумал Лео. Это что ещё за бред? Или же граф желает, чтобы никто кроме него не общался с пленником? Слуги могут что-то знать, нечто важное. В конце концов, они тоже люди, они любопытны, и, возможно, их, так же как и его самого, интересует почему он здесь.

— Уважаемый, — обратился Лео к последнему из слуг — самому старому из них, стараясь подойти так близко, как только позволяла цепь.

— Да, господин? — старик повернул голову, глядя посветлевшими от времени голубыми глазами на окликнувшего его. В первый миг Лео показалось, что он слеп, но секунды спустя он сообразил, что мужчина просто невообразимо стар. Эх, ему бы дожить до таких седин!

— А вы что же, не боитесь графа? — невольно улыбнулся художник, обрадовавшись, что хоть кто-то не боится Риарио и наказаний за его приказы. Интересно, а слуг он тоже подвешивает или это только для него подобное наказание?

— Я стар, юноша. Я не боюсь боли, смерти или наказаний нашего молодого господина. Собственно, я не имею привычки боятся тех, кого видел ещё детьми. — Голос старика был крепок, как и он сам, не дрожал, хотя и не сохранил прежней звонкости. 

— Вы видели Риарио, когда он был ребёнком? — Леонардо поднял брови. Он не мог себе представить графа маленьким. Хотя это было логичным, ведь не мог же Риарио родиться взрослым и с бородой, но все же попытка Лео представить графа молодым не увенчалась успехом.

— Так и есть. Боюсь, правда, сейчас у нас нет времени это обсуждать, если вы не хотите чтобы и меня, и вас наказали. О чем вы хотели спросить, юноша?

Лео чуть не поперхнулся от подобного обращения, не смотря на то, что старик вполне мог ему в деды годится. 

— Вы знаете зачем граф затеял эту игру? — старик вздохнул и покачал головой. 

— Я могу лишь предположить, юноша. 

— Тогда предположите.

— Для победы, как мне кажется.

Слуга помолчал несколько секунд, и, направившись к выходу, добавил, у самых дверей:

— Для вашей победы.

Старый слуга вышел, а впечатление от его слов ещё долго не могло раствориться в душе художника. Граф хочет, чтобы он, Лео, победил. Риарио нужно, чтобы он догадался, зачем он здесь, но он не может. Значит ли это, что граф на время игры похитил его у всего мира?

А вот эта мысль была похожа на правду. А если и правда целью графа была не игра, а сам процесс? Что тогда?

 

Из всех предложенных средств художник решил испробовать карандаши. Он все таки никогда не скупился на инструменты, но эти, кажется, были привезены из заграницы и испробовать их было самым первым делом. 

Итак, в процессе игры ему задают вопросы. Он задаёт вопросы. Что можно понять из этого? О чем думает граф и о чем размышляет он сам. Однако, если граф непредсказуем, то сам Леонардо подобным похвастаться не может.

Лео взялся рисовать, периодически просматривая в зеркало и размышляя. Если цель графа его похитить, тогда он будет делать все, чтобы не выпускать художника и не давать ему ответ. Можно ли это связать с тем, что раз от раза загадки графа становятся все нелогичнее? Вряд ли. Скорее всего, смысл есть, но он его пока просто не видит. Да и маловато у него подобных желаний, чтобы знать наверняка. 

Так какой же вопрос задать? О чем спросить графа так, чтобы он не изловчился уйти от ответа, оставив вопрошающего с носом? 

Леонардо посмотрел на рисунок, скомкал его, и, выкинув начал заново. Кажется, это времяпровождение грозило затянуться надолго.

Время шло, кипа изрисованных и смятых листков бумаги вскоре уже покрывала все пространство вокруг художника, но он не останавливался, не отвлекаясь даже на слуг, периодически приносящих канделябры с высокими свечами и убирающих полупрогоревшие прежние. 

Его мысли были далеко от собственных портретов. Штрих, ещё несколько один поверх другого, чтобы усилить линию. Почему Риарио хочет его победы? Скулы. Чётче, сильнее, так, чтобы бросались в глаза. 

Зачем он здесь? Кандалы, чтобы не сбежал, запрет, чтобы ни с кем не общался, кроме графа. Он что, хочет, чтобы Лео сосредоточился полностью на нем? Что ж, он сосредоточен. Заштриховать тени, сильнее выделить нос.

Что он упускает? Он определённо чего-то не видит, картина снова и снова выглядит неполной. Тёмные брови и волосы цвета вороного крыла. Яснее, зачем и почему нужно отбросить. Факты, вот что ему остаётся. Голые факты. Голые? Неприкрытое плечо и россыпь родинок на плече. 

Что он знает? Он знает, что его держат в цепях, графу интересно, что он чувствует. Чувствует? Зачем Риарио его чувства? Что он пытается этим сказать? Наверняка каждое безумное задание это часть одной общей картины, но нужно больше чтобы понять. Серый фон выделяет всю картину. Зачем он должен рисовать себя? Чтобы разобраться в себе? В нем? Или же чтобы понять — насколько они похожи? 

Ещё пара взглядов в зеркало и снова быстрые штрихи на бумаге. А ведь они все таки и правда похожи. Высокие, тёмные волосы и правильные черты лица, но разве это главное? Нет, главное совсем не это, самое главное это ум, хитрость, расчетливость и самое главное чувство. Любопытство. Глаза горят, на губах застыла полуулыбка.

Портрет, кажется, бросает ему вызов. Пойми меня, разгадай меня, поймай меня — вот и все, что есть в этих глазах, но это не мало. Разве он сам такой? 

Лео снова посмотрел на портрет. Опять Риарио. Он опять нарисовал его. А начинал себя.

Дьявол!


	3. Chapter 3

Работа заняла у Лео много времени, он рисовал снова и снова, пока не остался последний листок. Рисовать автопортрет желания не было, и, художник решил пофантазировать. Он слишком давно не рисовал обнаженные тела, так может быть, раз не выходит нарисовать себя, стоит нарисовать графа более осмысленно? Действительно, это же не слишком сложно, представить каков Риарио без одежды. 

На сей раз дело пошло куда как быстрее, Лео работал с огоньком, размышляя о том, насколько верны его представления о графе. Или же они вовсе ошибочны? Хотя, учитывая фигуру графа...

Дверь распахнулась тихо, и взору синьору Форли и Имолы предстал вдохновленный художник в окружении полусотни мятых листков на полу, и увлеченно орудующего карандашом. Лео не обратил на посетителя никакого внимания, будучи целиком и полностью поглощенным своей работой.

Джироламо обошел художника со спины и удивленно вскинул брови. С картины вместо художника на него взирал он сам. Глаза полуприкрыты, но томный взгляд весьма отчётлив. Оголенный торс, руки сложены на груди, левая бровь вопросительно поднята, губы растянуты в вызывающей улыбке.

— Любопытно. — Хмыкнул Риарио из-за спины, и Лео едва не подскочил от удивления. — Так вот каким ты меня видишь. 

— Не совсем так, — отозвался художник, выдохнув и возвращаясь к работе, — скорее таким бы ты выглядел, будь влюблен. Хотя это не так, но мне, почему-то кажется так.

— Что ж, вы всегда видите больше, чем прочие люди, да, Леонардо? 

Граф ещё раз посмотрел на свой портрет и пригляделся к последнему мятому листу. Джироламо наклонился и разгладил его.

— Ты что же, весь день рисовал меня? — он нахмурился, садясь на корточки и разглаживая каждый из лежащих на полу рисунков. — Кажется, я просил твой портрет, а не собственный. 

-А зачем тебе мой портрет? Собрался любоваться одинокими вечерами? — Леонардо не сдержал насмешки. 

— Ты мне скажи, — в тон ему отозвался граф. — Ты уже знаешь зачем мне твой портрет? Или почему ты здесь? А может быть ты вспомнил, что было перед тем, как ты оказался здесь?

— Откуда...

Граф расправил последний рисунок и поднял голову, глядя снизу вверх на Лео.

— Откуда мне известно, что ты ничего не помнишь? Подумай, художник. Это ведь не сложно, — вздохнул граф, покачав головой и поднимаясь с кипой листов. — За то, что ты нарисовал меня, причём так много, ты должен понести наказание, но я дам тебе шанс исправить свои ошибки. До утра. Утром твой портрет должен быть, иначе я накажу тебя жестче, чем в прошлый раз.

С этими словами граф покинул Лео, но буквально через пару минут к нему зашёл тот самый старик, принесший еду и новые листы. 

— Как вас зовут? — Спросил Леонардо, отложив карандаш и садясь на пол.

— Джованни, господин. — Отозвался старец, вкладывая листы и меняя свечи. 

— Ты посидишь со мной, Джованни? — улыбнулся Лео, забирая из рук старца небольшой нож и принимаясь подтачивать карандаш.

— Если вы хотите, господин. — Джованни кивнул и сел рядом. 

— Почему ты зовешь меня господин?

— А вы бы предпочли «маэстро»? Мне не сложно, но молодой господин велел называть вас так. — Старец улыбнулся загадочно.

— Это тоже подсказка? — Лео улыбнулся и принялся за еду. 

Этот старик ему нравился — умный, хитрый и бесстрашный, как, кажется, и все в этом месте. Но не подослал ли его Риарио? В голове всплыла фраза сказанная старцем о том, что ему велели.

— Риарио знает, что ты разговаривал со мной сегодня?

— Именно так. — Кивнул спокойно Джованни.

— И он наказал тебя?

— Молодой господин сказал, что не накажет, если я уговорю вас написать собственный портрет. — Доверительно отозвался старик и предложил маэстро яблоко. 

Лео принял плод, рассеянно думая о своём. От мыслей о графе лучше ему не становилось, учитывая то, что его руки по-прежнему были скованы, а тело жаждало избавиться от грязи. Однако его заключение было не столь ужасно, как он вначале предполагал, но все же это было заключение. 

— Но к чему ему мой портрет? Разве от него есть толк?

— Если бы для графа в вашем портрете бы не было толка, будьте уверены, он бы не стал просить писать его.

Значит, все-таки смысл есть, подумал художник, расправляясь не только с яблоком, но и с принесенной грушей. Значит, он просто не видит всю картину, или же видит, но отбрасывает верный вариант как недостоверный. Чего же он не замечает?

Поднявшись, художник принялся за работу. Зритель ему не мешал, напротив, натолкнул на мысль, и, через несколько часов набросок был уже окончен. Джованни удовлетворено посмотрел на набросок и усмехнулся, подавая Леонардо стакан с вином, который тот, в задумчивости освоил полностью.

— Ох, и провозится же с тобой молодой господин, — вздохнул старец, и Лео хотел на него удивленно посмотреть, когда ощутил, что сон целиком овладел его сознанием.


	4. Chapter 4

Лео спал и видел странный сон. Ему снилась крепкие руки, одна из которых охватывала его под грудью и крепко держала, а вторую он не чувствовал. Его окружала горячая вода, не обжигающая. Лео пытался проснуться и открыть глаза, но ему никак не удавалось. Он пытался понять, кто его держит, и, кажется, моет, но ничего кроме уже знакомого в забытьи запаха он не чувствовал. Во сне его достали и обтерли, уложили в кровать и подоткнули одеяло, но когда пришло время и он почувствовал, что может оставить Морфея, как обнаружил себя не в тёплой кровати, а все в той же темнице.

Удивительный сон кончился, теперь он лежал совершенно один, по-прежнему скован, в попытках вернуть себе воспоминания последних дней. После того, как он нарисовал себя, Лео не задавал вопросов, так может быть стоит отложить парочку на крайний случай? Правда пока ему слабо представлялось, какой случай может быть крайним, но все-таки. А вот старику доверять не стоит, вспомнил поднесенный кубок Лео. Кажется, именно в нем было снотворное, из-за чего он и заснул так скоро и внезапно.

Осмотрев комнату, художник заметил, что все следы пребывания в ней какой либо картины исчезли, как и свечи, и даже воск с них натекший. Такое чувство, что кто-то жестоко пошутил над ним, стараясь убедить в том, что всего этого не было. Но зачем кому-то, пусть даже графу заставить его сомневаться в собственном разуме?

И турок его давно не посещал, призадумался Лео. Может, Риарио надумал его обмануть, и не отвечать на вопрос? Нет, вряд ли. Хотя нужно уточнить.

Голова не болела несколько дней, которые художник провел в сознании, и это настраивало на благостный лад. Можно было хорошенько все обмозговать, не переживая ни о чем и не отвлекаясь. Кажется, все желания Риарио это одна большая головоломка. Художник сел на кровати и потер руками глаза, только сейчас осознав, что на запястьях нет кандалов. Что за...?

Он что же, решил его освободить и отпустить? Больше похоже на ловушку в духе графа, чем на реальное желание освободить. Хотя, может быть, он ошибается на его счёт? 

Вдали раздались тихие шаги, и художник решил притвориться спящим, чтобы проверить свои догадки. Шаги все приближались, и он узнал — по этому осторожному шагу — графа. Он решил его навестить? Сковать, пока он спит или для чего-то ещё? Хорошо, что он решил сделать вид, что он спит, это даст ему шанс узнать лучше как разгадать эту странную головоломку.

Риарио прошёл в комнату и Лео заставил себя выровнять дыхание. Граф приблизился, и сухими пальцами ухватив свисающую с кровати руку и уложив ее на грудь, неожиданно громко сказал:

— Прекрати притворяться спящим. — Художник вздрогнул всем телом от неожиданности и, открыв глаза, нахмурился.

— Как ты понял, что я не сплю? — недовольно полюбопытствовал художник.

— Это твой вопрос? — Граф поднял брови.

— Нет. — Быстро отозвался Лео. Значит, ему не приснилось то, что он рисовал собственный портрет. Что же, он перемудрил в своих догадках? Наверное так.

Риарио смотрел на него спокойно и даже с некоторым равнодушием. В его взгляде не виделась даже прежняя искра, что всегда пылала, когда он соревновался в поисках Книги, в хитрости и уме. Не слишком ли он спокоен?

— У меня есть для тебя новое желание, художник. — Лео отметил, что о его вопросе допытываться не стали, значит, ему, наверное, ответят. А может и нет. Как знать, не решит ли граф убить его, или сделать с ним что-то похуже, вроде пыток с дроблением пальцев. Никогда нельзя предугадать, что придет в эту черноволосую голову. — Я хочу, чтобы ты сбежал. 

Мужчина кивнул на кандалы, что лежали неподалёку, но были расстегнуты. 

— Как ты и сам видишь, я решил облегчить твою задачу. Так как я не уверен, что тебе бы удалось сбежать скованному, то кандалы я с тебя сниму. К ужину ты должен сидеть за моим столом. Ты и сам помнишь почему, верно? — карие глаза смотрели с лёгкой смешинкой, а Лео чуть не подавился воздухом от того, как же он был прав.

Да, никакой логики между желаниями не было. Леонардо был уверен, что будущий приказ будет однозначно затрагивать самого графа, и вот тебе на. Пока художник размышлял об этом, он услышал странный скрежет и понял, что он остался в камере один, а снаружи его заперли на ключ. 

Ну что же, нужно подумать, — Лео подошёл к двери близко, всматриваясь в замочную скважину, — необходимо что-то, чем можно открыть такой замок. Что-то маленькое, что-то крепкое и острое. 

Он кинулся осматривать пустую камеру насчёт этого предмета, но ничего подобного не было. Единственное что более-менее подходило под это определение — гвоздь, но он был слишком толстым, и в небольшое отверстие скважины не пролазил. Лео приуныл, и, сев на кровать, он откинул голову. Затылок что-то кольнуло.

Айкнув, художник принялся ощупывать свою голову и с удивлением обнаружил, что с момента пробуждения его голова перевязана, а края ткани вместо того, чтобы быть завязанными скреплены булавкой, не слишком тонкой, но острой, и определённо меньше гвоздя.

То, что надо! — возликовал художник, принявшись быстро и осторожно водить булавкой внутри замка. Пред его внутренним взором предстал конструкт всего замка, как и какие шестерни нужно повернуть, чтобы он открылся, но, несмотря на это, практики ему не хватало, и замок поддался лишь с третьего раза. 

Дверь скрипнула, и, поддавшись весу художника, отворилась, выпуская его в небольшое помещение, где помимо этой было ещё семь дверей, и шесть из них, как он понимал, были камерами, а седьмая — выход на волю. Теперь было понятно, почему внутри создавалось впечатление, словно всё вычистили и отмыли, отскребли каждое пятнышко. Оказывается, его просто принесли не в ту камеру.

Но вопрос об освобождении до сих пор стоял остро.

 

И что же, теперь мне нужно открыть все из них? — Лео нахмурился, и стал аккуратно возиться с одним замком, как услышал под обшивкой тихое шипение, словно какое-то вещество катилось по желобу. Он резко кинулся в сторону своей камеры.

Взрыва, которого ожидал Лео не было, но из-под двери пополз какой-то серый газ с мерзким сладковатым запахом. Мгновенно закрыв рот и нос рукавом рубашки, что была сверху, Леонардо кинулся подальше от этого газа, но тот находил щели везде, где только мог. 

Стянув с себя штаны, Лео быстро закрыл дверь камеры и заткнул небольшую щель под дверью своими штанами. Дрянной запах все-таки просочился, и художник потерял сознание, но ненадолго, и уже через некоторое время он пришёл в себя, чувствуя, как снова болит его многострадальная голова, а во рту сухо так, словно он пересек пустыню.

Кажется, все несколько сложнее, чем он раньше думал. У него есть всего одна попытка на то, чтобы открыть дверь. Но для этого нужно было ещё знать какую дверь открывать.

Итак, двери были расположены кругом, считая с его дверью — восемь дверей. Восемь. Не семь, иначе бы, зная о том, что Риарио воспитывался при монастыре, он бы связал это с кругами Ада в Библии. А может быть все же семь? Если исключить дверь его камеры? Нет, тут что-то не то. Что-то другое...

Леонардо посмотрел в маленькое окошко под потолком. Солнце уже клонилось к закату — слишком долго он пробыл без сознания. Граф сказал, что ждёт его к ужину, что в старых замках обычно подают как раз таки на закате. Значит, он как-то сам должен определить, сколько времени. Свет из маленького окошка заполнял всю правую стену.

Свет! — стукнуло в голову художнику. — Такой яркий свет бывает только в последние часы перед закатом. Значит эта сторона закатная, а вход в обеденный зал всегда на западе. Двери расположены по сторонам света — значит, ему нужна вторая дверь слева, выходящая на восток, чтобы солнце оказалось прямо напротив него.

Кинувшись к верной двери, художник не торопился вставлять булавку в замок, ведь в прошлый раз при попытке его вскрыть пошёл этот мерзкий дым, а в этот раз по внутреннему желобу вполне могло посылаться что-нибудь менее безобидное, неизменно приводя к взрыву. Нужно было представить себе этот замок хорошенько и открыть с первого раза.

Внутренний конструкт замка предстал перед мысленным взором художника, и, пожалев, что он не Зо, и у него нет нужных навыков, Лео осторожно принялся открывать дверь. Булавка зацепилась за механизм не с первого раза, и каждый раз Леонардо застывал, внимательно слушая происходящее с дверью.

Замок долго не поддавался — сказывался недостаток практики, но все же, Лео удалось. Дверь поддалась с тихим скрипом, и Леонардо вылетел в длинный коридор. Риарио говорил, что ждёт его к ужину, но ужин подают не здесь. Прошествовав до дальней двери, художник распахнул её, и увидел как граф, стоящий у окна и наблюдающий за последними закатными лучами, обернулся. В его взгляде была тревога, но через мгновенье, она скрылась так же, как и солнце за окном.

— Ты успел, художник. — Произнёс граф тихо.

— Успел, — согласился Леонардо, проходя в обеденный зал и присаживаясь на единственное накрытое место — рядом с графом.

— Задашь свой вопрос?

— Нет, — немного подумав отозвался Лео, — лучше потом я задам сразу два.

— Пусть будет по твоему, — Джироламо кивнул и сел рядом. — Угощайся. Завтра задание будет труднее, а сейчас ещё одно, но совсем небольшое.

Лео поднял брови вопрошающе глядя на замолчавшего графа. Тот, словно решал что-то мысленно, и, придя сам с собой к соглашению, озвучил его.

— Укради у меня что-нибудь до конца ужина так, чтобы я не заметил.

— Что? — Лео не поверил своим ушам. — Граф хочет, чтобы я воровал? Это не сложно, я едва ли не мастер в этом деле, но к чему все это? Побег, воровство, ответы на вопросы... Словно граф проверяет, насколько я умел, насколько хорошо мне даются обычные действа. Он сомневается в моём рассудке? В твердости моей руки? Неужели ответ так прост? Но зачем?

Лучшей вещью для воровства показались художнику очки, лежавшие на краю стола, и, уже через несколько минут он подал их графу. Тот только растерянно кивнул и осмотрелся.

— Я хочу задать свои три вопроса. — Заявил маэстро, и, не дожидаясь благоволящего кивка, Леонардо начал. — Прежде всего — почему ты сомневаешься в том, что я в твердом уме и трезвой памяти.

На миг Риарио нахмурился и поджал губы, но, всё же взяв себя в руки, он отозвался:

— Ты сильно ударился головой, и у меня были опасения, что ты не восстановишься полностью.

Это казалось вполне логичным и честным, ведь последние воспоминания были связаны со взрывом.

— Второй вопрос — как долго я здесь нахожусь?

Судя по тихому вздоху графа, он наконец-то начал задавать верные вопросы. Тишина стала затягиваться, но граф все же ответил, после минутного молчания.

— Двадцать семь дней.

— Почти месяц? — Лео вскочил. Он сам помнил от силы неделю, если брать в расчет его бредовые сны. Он думал не больше девяти, но месяц?! Нет-нет, это ненормально! Что там стряслось? Нет, такой вопрос он графу не задаст, ему и так ответили на него — взрыв. И почему произошел взрыв тоже спрашивать бесполезно, он бы и сам ответил, что из-за пороха.

— Это все, — сказал художник, решив приберечь вопрос на всякий случай.

— Всё? — Риарио удивленно поднял черные брови.

— Последний я задам позже.

— Дело твое. — Джироламо пожал плечами. — Ну что, готов услышать самое сложное желание, художник?

— Готов. — Глядя веселыми безрассудными глазами на графа, отозвался Лео. Что же ты такого задашь сложного, а, граф?

Граф усмехнулся, глядя на эту боевую готовность. Пьяные черти плясали в его глазах. Он сказал свое задание, и художник распахнул глаза. Он не поверил своим ушам, но граф, кажется, не собирался повторять задание заново. Немного спустя, слуги отвели художника в его покои, сказав, что молодой господин разрешил посещать любые места в замке, но не позволил выпускать художника из него, но этого Лео почти не слышал, ведь все слова в его голове были заняты отзвуком последнего желания графа, повторяющегося снова и снова в его голове, и, раздающимися, словно набат колокола.

«Заставь меня влюбиться в тебя».


	5. Chapter 5

Художник пребывал в шоке не слишком долго. Нет, задание дикое, странное, и не вяжущееся ни с чем из предыдущих. Или же нет?

Лео лежал в кровати с закрытыми глазами и вспоминал.

«Вы любите Лукрецию Донати?»

«Что ты испытываешь к Лоренцо де Медичи?»

" - Я хочу, чтобы вы нарисовали портрет одного человека. 

— Уж не ваш ли, граф?

— Ваш«.

«- Вы знаете, зачем граф затеял эту игру? 

— Для победы, как мне кажется. Для вашей победы».

«Заставь меня влюбиться в тебя».

Мозаика стала складываться, и, несмотря на то, что художник видел вполне очевидные пробелы в полученной им информации, рисунок был ясен. Фрагменты подходили друг к другу не ровно, но он видел, что граф испытывает к нему больше, чем хочет показать. 

«Я нравлюсь Риарио?» — Изумлялся мысленно художник. Нет, конечно же, он мог представить себе, что может нравиться мужчине, но не Риарио, в конце то концов! — «Он ведь воспитывался в монастыре и должен быть резко против мужеложства. Что такое твориться в графской душе, если он просит подобного? А, может быть, он верит, что я чудотворец, или что-то вроде того? Что я смогу переубедить свято верующего? Но ведь...нет, так не пойдет! Нужно узнать все как можно точнее».

Художник рывком поднялся с кровати и отправился на поиски графских покоев. Его не останавливало то, что сейчас середина ночи — к черту эти условности! Не теперь, когда он так близок к разгадке этой тайны! Сейчас его не сможет остановить даже ураган и наводнение.

Коридор, ведущий в западное крыло, цепочка разнообразных дверей, которые художник пропустил. Типовые замки были хороши тем, что в них ничего не менялось, а значит, хозяйская комната как всегда будет в западном крыле, в конце коридора. Шанс заблудиться или зайти не туда, куда нужно был минимальным.

Нужная дверь распахнулась без малейшего шума и скрипа. Покои встретили его рабочим беспорядком на столе, догоревшей свечой, запахом воска и пустотой. Ну конечно, это же кабинет, а вот спальня немного дальше, без двери. Шагая не слишком тихо, Лео оставалось лишь пытаться быть тихим, художник ворвался в спальню быстрым шагом и он увидел, что граф спит, растянувшись на кровати и подложив руку с подушкой под голову. Он спал на спине, сопя тихонько, веки дрожали — Лео знал, что сейчас граф в стадии глубокого сна, и сон это именно то, что он как раз видит. Сбивчивое дыхание выдавало волнение. 

Красивый, — внезапно отметил про себя Леонардо, и, прицениваясь к спящему, как и всякий художник, рисующий с натуры, маэстро подошел ближе, чтобы рассмотреть тело в подробностях. Кажется, граф не признавал ночных рубашек, и предпочитал спать в штанах, хотя возможно, если бы не гости в замке, он бы спал и вовсе раздетый.

На обнаженных руках виделась небольшая цепочка шрамов. На животе шрамов не было, но вот на плече были родинки, удивительным образом образующие крест.

Тебя словно сам Бог пометил своим приспешником на Земле, — мысленно хмыкнул Лео, и внезапно ощутил запах. Запах человеческого тела был индивидуален так же, как отпечаток губ, ступней или пальцев. И что удивительно он уже чувствовал этот запах прежде. 

Художник склонился над графом и, выпустив весь воздух из легких медленно и неспешно вдохнул, освежая в памяти образы.

Руки, усаживающее его, и не дающие упасть из самых первых воспоминаний после взрыва, несущие его в кровать, после того как он потерял сознание, снимающие с цепей, омывающие его... Этих рук было много в забытых воспоминаниях, но сейчас, именно этот запах стал его проводником.

Он вспомнил все, что слышал в то время, и наконец-то все встало на свои места.

При защите Флоренции он помогал своим новым изобретением — пушка, стреляющая дальше и не требующая быстрой зарядки — с круговым отверстием снаружи, чтобы можно было быстро заправлять ядра. Как оказалось, идея была пустой — пушку разорвало и художника отбросило к стене, где он ударился головой. Он успел увидеть, как к нему бегут со всех сторон люди, и последнее что он приметил — рыжие волосы Лукреции, а после он только слышал.

-Лео! Лео!! — Это, кажется Зо, на пару с Нико. 

— Он головой ударился. — Это Лоренцо. Руки и запах — Риарио, который осторожно положил его на брусчатку, и жуткая ругань с Зо по поводу того, что же делать. 

Мгла рассеялась лишь на миг, в который он явственно слышит:

— Нужно куда-то его спрятать, пока мы не отвоюем Флоренцию. — Снова голос Риарио, и злой как тысяча чертей Зо, возражающий резко.

— Ну, уж тебе, святоша, мы его точно не отдадим!

— Да сами подумайте, кто из вас сможет его удержать? Как только он придет в себя от любого из вас он сбежит! 

— Ты думаешь, что ТЫ сможешь его удержать?

— Конечно, смогу. Я в отличие от вас не стеснен в средствах и смогу не только вылечить его голову, но и занять на некоторое время, которое понадобиться, чтобы держать художника подальше от военных действий!

И снова мгла и споры, крики и, кажется, даже драка. Что ж, раз он здесь, значит Зо со своими доводами не сумел отстоять его.

Иная вспышка приходилась уже на время, что он был в замке.

— Лео. — Голос графа был тих, так тих, что казалось, что ему кажется, что с ним говорят. — Лео, посмотри на меня. Ты узнаешь меня?

— Нет... — Он вспомнил, как удивлялся, кто это и что происходит. 

В голове всплывали другие «первые» встречи в течение нескольких дней. Он не мог вспомнить Риарио... Как? Ах да, его же ударили по голове, и, наверняка такие шутки вытворяла его память. Тогда ясно, отчего Риарио сомневался в нем. 

Значит, его дорогие друзья отдали его графу? А отчего же тот согласился взять его к себе? Почему решил тратить на него время и нервы, и заботится, кормить, мыть и прочее?

В голове из тумана образов, обрывков снов всплыло одно, особо яркое.

Горячие губы, прижимающиеся к виску, к щеке и горячие руки, обнимающие крепко, сбивчивый и надрывный шепот: «Ради всего святого, приди в себя... Господь Всемогущий, разве я прошу так много?»

Вот значит как. Кажется, граф загадал ему простую загадку. Заставь меня тебя полюбить. Да разве тебе это нужно? Маэстро сел на край кровати, вглядываясь в хмурящееся во сне лицо.

Как всегда, ответ лежит на поверхности. Это могла быть какая угодно причина, и если бы желания не имели между собой ничего общего, он бы не сумел удержать военного инженера, но теперь, когда он вспомнил все — никогда. 

Коротко коснувшись руки, свешивающейся с кровати, Лео проговорил совсем тихо:

— Мне не нужно тебя заставлять. Я ведь вспомнил. Теперь я знаю ответ на твой вопрос, Джироламо.

Граф перевернулся во сне, поворачиваясь к художнику лицом. Лео едва не подпрыгнул, и, усмехнувшись, кинулся прочь из комнаты, на ходу вспоминая строение замка. Сбежать для военного инженера проблема? Нет, ни капли! Прихватить еду на кухне, хозяйского вороного жеребца и направиться в сторону любимой Флоренции. Как хорошо, что ночь была звездной, и он понял, что оказался в Форли, откуда путь и легче и ближе. 

Прощайте граф, — думал художник, подгоняя коня, и радуясь своей свободе. Он несся галопом, вдыхая полной грудью прохладный и свежий воздух и глядя на тонкую нить восхода.

Прощай, художник, думал распахнувший глаза граф, услышав как его комнату спешно покидают. Кто это был — догадаться не сложно. Спустя несколько минут было слышно лишь ржание его коня и переполох среди перепуганных слуг.

Прощай, мы увидимся не скоро.


	6. Chapter 6

Темной ночью находясь у себя в мастерской маэстро Леонардо да Винчи не спал. Он сидел, смотрел на пустой холст и крутил в пальцах карандаш, не решаясь начать. Он мог бы нарисовать за те ночи, что просидел перед этим холстом сотню картин, но он не сделал ни одного штриха. Кое-что не давало ему покоя. 

Джироламо велел ему сбежать и кое-что украсть. Сбежать. Все двери в этом замке были сделаны примерно по одному принципу, что и позволило ему быстро бежать, когда это было ему так необходимо.

Своровать. Он прихватил жеребца и еду с кухни. И теперь это не давало ему покоя.

Сбежать и своровать. Этот подлец знал, что он скоро все вспомнит. Он задал ему последнюю загадку. Ту, что художник разрешить никак не мог.

Он готовил его к тому, что нужно будет бежать отсюда. Как он узнал? Почему он решил сделать это? И справедлив ли тот вариант, на который поставил художник? 

Как же это узнать?

Как? Как? Как?

Бездействие разрушало, и Лео, быстро накинув плащ, кинулся на улицы Флоренции, снедаемый желанием отвлечься и развеяться, но в дверях столкнулся с незнакомцем, чье лицо закрывал плащ. 

Быстро определив рост и походку, он узнал этого человека.

— Джироламо? Откуда... Почему...

Граф скинул капюшон и посмотрел на художника с улыбкой, не отвечая на незаконченные сбивчивые вопросы, словно ожидая чего-то.

На языке Леонардо вертелось с полсотни вопросов, но он внезапно вспомнил.

— Ты не ответил мне на один вопрос. 

Граф кивнул, но ничего не сказал, не переставая улыбаться уголками губ.

— Ты влюблен в меня?

— Нет, — Джироламо покачал головой, беря художника за руку и ведя вглубь студии, где спал да Винчи, — я не влюблен в тебя.

Лео нахмурился, понимая, что Риарио сказал правду, ведь ему не было смысла лгать в этом вопросе. Однако, граф продолжил, осторожно опрокидывая художника на кровать.

— Но я люблю тебя.

Его губы нежно накрыли губы художника, и наконец-то в душе маэстро наступило долгожданное умиротворение. Долгий и трудный путь был пройден им до мысли, что граф может быть столь неравнодушен к нему. Долгий путь от неприятия и полного отвержения этой мысли, до осознания ее возможной реалистичности. 

Долгий и мучительный путь от воспоминаний, где он и что с ним было, до осознания, что его личный палач и мучитель превратился в защитника. Из врага — в искусителя. Из того, кого он был бы рад ненавидеть, в того, в ком он совсем неожиданно нуждается.

Не смотря на то, что он так и остался его персональным демоном.


End file.
